


Nothing left to lose

by Dylan_Ols02



Series: Cassandra's redemption [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Ols02/pseuds/Dylan_Ols02
Summary: Cassandra feels she has nothing left to lose, so she decides to give up everything, but Varian has a few words to say about it. (Alternative version of Cassandra's redemption)
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassandra's redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Nothing left to lose

**Author's Note:**

> This whole short story is inspired by the Star Wars IX scene of Ben Solo's redemption, which, even though he's a character very criticized by the fanom, I like him quite a lot.  
> In case it is not clear to you everything that has happened when you arrive at the end, there will be clarification in the next note. I hope you like it.  
> Dylan

Cassandra had a hand above one of the black rocks while the other was wiping a tear that fell down her cheek. She had already lost everything, she had lost her father, she had lost the people she had considered her friends in the past, she had lost the only person she still considered a friend and lost her power, the only thing that had led her to her destination earlier, now was gone. Now Zhan Tiri had all the power of the sun and the moon, had the sundrop and the moonstone, nothing could stop the destruction of Corona, of course, she could come back and help in the battle, but was she really willing to help the person that she had so much damaged in her life?

"Hey Cassie"

Cassandra looked up suddenly, she never would have expected to hear that voice that she so much recognized. She turned around to meet Varian in front of her, like if nothing that happened just a month ago was happened.

"I miss you Cassandra"

With tears falling through her eyes, she responded.

"The Cassie you met is dead."

With a smile on his face, Varian slowly approached Cassandra.

"No. The Cassandra who stole the moonstone is dead, the Cassie I knew is alive."

She no longer cared about the tears that fell from her eyes.

"You're just a memory"

Varian kept smiling.

"Your memory"

Both of them looked at each other for a few moments, until he broke the silence.

"Come home"

"It's too late, everyone's gone"

Varian watched her with the sad look.

"I've gone, but what I stood for, what I fought for, that's not gone"

Cassandra held with her two hands the black rock sword she had stolen after she took over the moonstone, while staring at Varian's eyes.

"Cass."

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it."

Varian raised his hand and posed it on Cassandra's cheek, while wiping a tear that fell from her huge brown eyes.

"You do."

Cassandra felt she was crying harder than she used to.

"Varian"

Varian smiled at Cassandra while he was nodding.

"I know."

Cassandra turned around and threw the huge sword into the sea with all her strength. As soon as she heard it was falling into the water, she turned slowly. She couldn't see Varian anymore, but for some reason, she knew he was still there.

Cassandra started running as fast as she could, heading for Corona.

Her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, in the event that you haven't understood the story, here are some clarifications:  
> In this AU, Varian died at some point in season three, it was because of Zhan Tiri, but Cassandra feels very guilty about it, even though she had nothing to do with it. Another thing that happened is that when Zhan Tiri stole Cass the moonstone, she didn't lock her up next to Rapunzel, but let her go and she decided to run away from there (abandoning the Corona citizens) until she reached the place where the sundrop was and the first black rocks appeared, that's where she sees Varian and all this conversation takes place.  
> If there's any doubt left, please tell me and I'll be happy to clarify it. I hope you liked this story, I'm about to finish another one shot that will create my first collection here at AO3.  
> Thank you so much for reading if you've arrived here. I send you a lot of kisses and hugs.  
> Dylan


End file.
